The Decider
by riddles and secrets
Summary: The final battle between Camelot and Morgana has arrived, but it will take place within Camelot itself, this is it the decider! Sequel to Actions and Consequences and warning reveal later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Decider

Prologue

This is it

The final battle between Morgana and Camelot.

The last stand.

Who will achieve victory?

Who will die and who will survive?

Will Arthur finally know the truth?

Will Camelot enter a new age of prosperity or will the seeds of her destruction finally take flower?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Leon entered Arthur's chambers that evening looking very serious, Mordred was just serving him dinner, he looked up Leon expectantly: "Sire, an army has been spotted approaching Camelot."

Arthur looked slightly confused: "Whose army?"

Leon replied heavily: "Morgana's sire, she has at least seven thousand men with her, our patrol of the eastern border saw them they be here by midday tomorrow!"

Arthur sighed: "Right prepare the castle for siege, make sure that lower town is secure; get Percival to organise that part and make sure that all Knights are informed, those guarding garrisons like Stairwell need to return here."

Leon said leaving the room: "Yes Sire."

Arthur stared down at the meal in front of him no longer hungry, he had known that war with Morgana would come but he had always hoped it would not.

No one got much sleep that night, news of a war approaching Camelot had reached everyone ears and all were fearful of what was to come. Two people were certainly not asleep, they were sitting up in the back of Physician's chambers discussing how to best protect their King. Merlin had his spell book on his lap: "This might work, but it may need both of us to do it. It's a shield charm that will block magic being used beyond it."

Mordred replied: "That would be useful, but would we have to replenish it every so often?"

Merlin looked thoughtful: "We would, although not much as we are both quite powerful, I can definitively stop the dragon from attacking us though."

Mordred looked surprised: "How?"

Merlin shrugged: "I'm a Dragon-lord she has to do as I command."

Mordred nodded he should have realised of course, to be honest he was still getting use to this new relationship he and Merlin had. They had reached some kind of understanding after the incident with Kara, but they weren't quite friends yet he hoped that fighting along side one another will bring about that. Mordred left Merlin chambers after that and had agreed to help him set up the barrier in the morning.

The next morning a group of people in cloaks rode up to the gates of Camelot, some of them had staff of some white polished wood. Sir Kay was on gate and turned to the first rider: "What is your business in Camelot, The city is under siege no one is to enter, unless a knight of the realm."

The first man turned to the Knight, he was bald like the rest, but he seemed different from the others as if he was full of authority: "My name is Alator, we are the Catha, we seek audience with the King of Camelot."

Sir Kay raised an eyebrow: "Why do you seek an audience with the King?"

Alator replied: "We have come to offer our help in his war against Morgana."

Sir Kay led them to the council chambers and told them to wait outside, as he knocked on the door, Merlin opened the door: "What is it, there is a very serious council meeting going on about the war." Kay gestured to men behind him, Merlin stared at the men in shock, they were the Catha, he recognised their leader at once: "Alator?"

Alator walked towards him holding out an arm, which Merlin grasped: "Merlin, its been too long, I am here to see your king and offer him my service in these dangerous times ahead." Merlin looked shocked at this he was not expecting that, he wondered if Arthur would accept the Catha help and he prayed that he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Merlin re-entered the council chambers and made his way over to the round table while Sir Kay waited at the doorway. He reached the Arthur who looked expectantly at him: "What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked in a no-nonsense voice. Merlin replied seriously: "Sire there a group of the Catha waiting outside; they want to speak to you about how they can help in the war against Morgana." Arthur looked surprised he did not know who the Catha were, but he would be grateful of any help in this current situation. He turned to Sir Kay: "Send in their leader, will you Kay?" Sir Kay nodded and ducked out of the door.

Alator entered the room, it clear to everyone that this was a man full of power and authority. He turned to Arthur and bowed: "King Arthur, it is an honour to finally meet you. Iam Alator of the Catha and come to offer you our assistance in this war." Arthur gestured for Alator to rise, as he did, he noticed the reaction of Gaius who was glaring at Alator and was trying very hard to stay calm for some reason. Arthur then spoke to Alator: "I thank you for your wiliness, but may I ask how you plan to help when you have no weapon?" Alator gave him a smile, and gestured to the staff he was holding: "I know you do not approve of magic, but this is war you cannot win without its assistance. I have seen Morgana's army with my own eyes; they attacked me only a couple of weeks ago, it only due my skills in teleportation spells that I was able to escape. She has other sorcerers within her ranks as well as Saxons, you will not defeat her with sword alone." Arthur looked shocked this man was a sorcerer and yet he and his followers were offering to help a kingdom where magic was banned: "I have trusted magic in the past and led to destruction and despair, only once has it helped me and that not enough for me to trust it." At this many of the knights looked shocked when had sorcery ever been helpful to their king? Alator spoke again: "I know you have suffered because of magic, but there magic all around us it is part of the reality of everyday life. You yourself have a magical guardian protecting you every day from attacks risking reveal and his life just to protect you." Again Arthur looked shocked, he remembered what his father about him having a guardian angel, but he hadn't believed that he had one, or the possibility that they would have magic.

It was Gwen who spoke next: "Do you mean Emrys?" Everyone turned to look at their queen in surprise. Alator now turned to her: "Yes I do, he is Camelot's protector who has saved Camelot more times than I would like to count. More important he is here right now and if only you could trust him, then he will help you save your kingdom from total destruction." Arthur looked thoughtful, so this Emrys was here in Camelot and possibly in this very room, his first thought was Gaius as the only person who had practised magic far as he knew, but the physician wasn't with him enough to protect him as much as this person apparently was. "If the person called Emrys is in this room then can they step forward, they will not be harmed, if they having been protecting Camelot as much as Alator say they have then we owe them our gratitude. Slowly Merlin stepped forward of his king for everyone to see: "Iam stepping forward sire, Iam Emrys and protecting you is my destiny!"

**There it is the reveal at last; I've been thinking a while about how to write this most of you voted that you wanted the reveal before the battle, which is how I came up with this idea.** **The next chapter will be the reactions of the reveal and the battle will be the chapter after that, please review and make sure you read the prequel to this before reading this, as it will not make sense otherwise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

There were gasps from all around the room; only three people did not look surprised at Merlin's revelation. Gaius was looking at Merlin with a look of proud and slight fear but Arthur suspected that the fear was more directed at him. Mordred had a small smile on his face and he also looked pleased at the reveal. Alator of course had known as the person to reveal Emrys in the first place.

Three main thoughts were traveling through Arthur mind at that very moment and they all centred around Merlin. One Merlin had lied to him for all these years, two he had finally figured what was about Merlin that made him so different and three he knew that Merlin wasn't evil and that he never would be. With this in mind Arthur finally spoke: "You have magic? I know you are not evil Merlin, you hate when we kill things whilst hunting, but why would you practice magic?" Merlin gave him a sad smile: "Do you think I would choose to? To be more powerful than any man you know and to have to live like a shadow. To be special and have to pretend you are a fool. I was born this way sire, it instinctual to me and as easy as breathing."

This shocked Arthur more he had never heard of anyone being born with magic, as if it wasn't their choice. "You should have told me Merlin, and you shouldn't have pretended to be something you're not. I know you would not hurt me or Camelot, I'm guessing that you've been using it to protect us all these years. I will keep my promise you will not be harmed, will you help me protect my kingdom and fight alongside me with your magic?" Merlin's face split into the hugest grin: "I will fight alongside you with pride as you are my King, and my friend!"

Arthur called the council meeting to a close at that point, the knights went to prepare the castle for battle, and The Catha went with them to strength the defences with magic. Merlin told Arthur about the magical barrier that he and Mordred had set up early that morning. Arthur wasn't surprised that Mordred had magic he was an ex-druid after all. As he and Merlin were discussing and the how the two of them could work together to defeat Morgana, Leon ran into the room with a member of the Catha behind him: "Sire, Morgana's army is here they are outside our walls, are you ready?" Arthur sighed he wasn't sure he would ever be ready for this, but he knew he would have to be and so the four of them left the council chambers and headed to the battlements where they would fight for the love of Camelot.

**Sorry this chapter is slightly short, but I wanted the battle as a separate chapter after all. I never liked Arthur reaction to Merlin magic in the final episode of series 5, so this how I always hoped that he would have reacted. I also always liked the scene in series 3 episode 11 between Merlin and Gilli. I thought that what Merlin said then fitted perfectly into this reveal. Please review or Pm me would any queries or thoughts on this and other stories. The next chapter will be final one for this story and after that I plan on writing a different story which I may post the first chapter of before I finish this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Merlin, Arthur, Mordred, Leon and Alator were standing on the battlements of the castle overlooking Morgana army below. Arthur asked: "Where's this barrier?" Merlin point about five meters front of the castle and Arthur could see if he looked closely a slight flash of blue light. Suddenly Merlin clutched his head and if it hadn't been for Mordred he would have fallen to his knees. "Merlin what's wrong?" Merlin slowly removed his hands from his head and looked at Mordred: "Kilgharrah just informed me that there are two sorcerers and a magical creature fighting alongside Morgana." Arthur now looked concerned fighting Morgana and sorcerers was one thing, but a magical creature was entirely different: "What kind of magical creature?" Merlin turned to him: "The Drochaid; a creature of the old religion and knows many of the old ways, she is very powerful, but has a weakness which we can use to our advantage."

Leon asked: "Which is?"

Merlin simply replied: "She is blind." Blind Arthur thought, if the barrier worked then the Drochaid would have no magic beyond it and therefore he hoped would be a lot less dangerous. "What about the other sorcerers, Did Kilgharrah say who they were?" Mordred asked.

Merlin answered: "One of them we have fought in the past, Alvarr who stole the crystal of Neahtid and a druid by the name of Ari, but it seems he's only fighting alongside Morgana to protect his family." Arthur felt sympathy for this man, the druids were peaceful people by nature, but Ari's family had been threatened by Morgana so he has chosen to fight in order to protect them.

Morgana army started to move fast towards the castle and Arthur sent Leon to ready the men for the fight. As the army came closer Leon commanded the archers to aim their crossbows and bows at be ready to fire on his signal. He looked to the King who nodded, and Leon cried. "Fire!" Over a thousand arrows shot through the air at the army hitting many of the Saxons but the four people in the middle of the army were unarmed. Together they began to chant and sent a ball of red light straight at the castle, but before it reached it, it seemed to hit some kind of wall and bounced back straight at the four people. Each of them went flying in different directions knocking into various members of the army and only three slowly rose to their feet.

One of them a man with ginger and greyish shaggy hair did not move, he just lay there. One of the Saxons kicked him with his foot. Merlin said: "Alvarr dead, Kilgharrah just told me." Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion: "Who's Kilgharrah?" Merlin didn't a chance to answer as a dragon came flying behind Morgana's army and breathed a torrent of fire them. More than half the army were destroyed by the dragon's fire. Arthur was shocked the same dragon that had attacked Camelot was now helping them defeat Morgana's army. Alator called to Arthur: "My men are ready with a spell that with Merlin assistance should kill the Drochaid." Arthur nodded, so every member of the Catha lifted their staffs and all of them plus Merlin cried: "Ic be bebiede baet bu abifest nu." Unexpectedly the ground around Morgana, the Drochaid and Ari began to shake violently and it opened up. The Drochaid fell through the gap and Morgana slipped started to fall through as well. However, one of the Saxons noticed and tried to pull her up. Arthur said: "If she falls through then we could win this war, the majority of her army are dead and injured. The only sorcerer left is Ari and we may be able to turn him to our side." Everyone nodded, Mordred looked back at the scene he knew a spell at this distance and with the earthquake would be usefulness, but what about a magic enhanced arrow? So he hurried over to Sir Leon and asked for a bow and arrow. He then directed the arrow directly at the man who was holding on to Morgana and as he shot the arrow he cried: "Wace ierlic." The arrow hit the man directly in the arm causing him to grab it in pain and drop Morgana, The hole closed in on her and the earthquake stopped. Arthur cried: "Let's finish this, men fire at will." Another thousand arrows shot thorough air as did many spells shot by Merlin and the Catha. The army was reduced from about seven thousand to just three hundred. Slowly they began to treat, but before he did Ari spoke to Merlin in his mind: "Thank you Emrys and the Once and Future King. I won't forget this."

Arthur turned to Merlin and the two of them embraced one another, Leon patted Mordred on the back congratulating him on his shooting. There were cheers from all over the castle and the townspeople. That night there was a great feast of celebration and for the first time ever Merlin was not serving but a guest at the feast and was even allowed to sit at knight's table next Gwaine and Mordred. Merlin was telling the knights about what it was like to grow up with magic. Trying to make it as cheerful as possible.

Arthur and Gwen were dancing in the centre of hall, as were various knights and women. A serving girl served Merlin some more wine; she had long blonde hair in a plait and shining green eyes. Merlin turned to her: Thea, how are you?" Thea was surprised, but smiled back. She and Merlin had known each other ever since he had arrived in Camelot all those years ago. "I'm fine thank you Merlin, your reveal is the talk of the castle, I have to say I was surprised." Merlin smiled back and asked the one question he had been wanting to ask her all night: "Would you like to dance?" She nodded and so he got and took the jug from her hands placing it on the table, he then took her hand and the two of them joined the dancing.

As time went on there were many changes in Camelot, The ban on magic was lifted at last, Gaius retired as court physician and Merlin took over with Mordred helping him. Merlin also became court sorcerer with Mordred as his apprentice. A love developed between Merlin and Thea and two years later they were married. A year after the war, Gwen gave birth to a son Eylan Lancelot, after her brother and her old friend. Sir Leon married a woman member of the Catha Drew two months after Merlin married Thea. Nine months after that, Thea gave birth to a girl Gale Freya, who had her father's hair and magic but her mother's eyes. Camelot entered a peaceful golden age, allying itself with all the kingdoms around.

**So here it is ending to this story and this particular series, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I wanted Merlin to have a happy romance for once and I also wanted one of the knights to marry someone with magic and I thought Leon was the best. Please review or Pm me, I will be updating My Own Flesh and Blood after Christmas!**


End file.
